I love
by YaeMisara
Summary: Y aunque estuviese deshaciéndose por dentro, Itachi aun creía que su romance podía ser salvado. Hasta el momento que detestó por completo los vestidos, arrepintiéndose por haberle mentido y dejó de esperar alguna señal por parte de Naruto. Yaoi, Au, NarutoxItachi, NaruIta. Crossdressing.
1. I

Historia sin fines de lucro, los personajes de Naruto-Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Saludos, nuevo fic y tengo que levantar la advertencia de posible OoC, como suelo decir cuando lo amerita, trataré de no exagerarlo y contextualizarlo. Puede contener dub-con más que non-con y un Naruto oscuro (deseaba escribir algo así con él).

.

.

.

I.-

Sus delgados dedos sujetaron los ribetes y cintas, tiró de ellos arrancándoselos al vestido que reposaba en el respaldo de la silla. Con la oscuridad de la habitación los hilos y botones cayeron sin que pudiese notar donde, arrastró oxígeno a sus pulmones en una honda bocanada, sin embargo en tanto más jalaba aire más difícil le resultaba concentrarse en la siguiente respiración, como si fuese a ahogarse.

—Esto no es nada —dijo para sí casi con voz ahogada, sus cabellos largos y revueltos le cubrían el rostro, otra respiración esta vez más pausada consiguió al fin devolverle algo de tranquilidad.

Sus pies descalzos entonces se movieron dirigiéndolo hacia el armario, necesitaba otro vestido, el álgido lugar no parecía en lo más mínimo incomodarlo, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a la miseria de las paredes rayadas y el piso empolvado.

No era un lugar hermoso, los rechinantes tablones del piso acompasando a sus pisadas delataban su antigüedad, pero para una ciudad pequeña era más que suficiente, probablemente aquella noche la pasaría en casa de él.

Revolvió las prendas del mueble, rebuscando entre faldas y pantalones, camisetas y corsés, dejando que cayeran al piso al no hallar nada que le gustase. Fue entonces que el móvil sobre el viejo buró sonó, un pequeño estribillo en piano le sobresaltó, esta vez casi a trompicones se lanzó a contestarlo.

—Ya casi salgo —dijo al instante, consciente de quien lo estaba llamando—. Tuve un accidente, no necesitas gritar… llegaré en una hora.

Inspiró hondo cerrando los ojos unos segundos, esperando un grito que no llegó, solo el _beep _anunciando que le habían cortado la llamada le hizo parpadear.

A prisas volvió entre sus pasos tomando el primer vestido a su alcance, la suave tela llegó más abajo de sus rodillas cuando se lo colocó, lo suficientemente acampanado para verse elegante y holgado en los hombros, el color salmón le hizo torcer los labios pero ya era bastante tarde así que se forzó a aprobarlo, un par de tacones blancos no demasiado altos se puso antes de encaminarse al cuarto de baño y rebuscar entre labiales y maquillaje con molestia.

Cuando al fin se sintió listo salió del desmantelado departamento, bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso haciendo parar al primer taxi cuando llegó a la calle, entró al vehículo y le indicó una dirección al conductor notando de inmediato su incómoda mirada, tan parecida a la de cada persona con la que se topaba cuando dejaba su pecho plano a la vista, como si estuviesen analizándolo para distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer. Se forzó a sonreírle consiguiendo con ello que pusiera el vehículo en marcha.

Siempre funcionaba.

Mientras recorría la ciudad sus dedos teclearon la pantalla de su celular con rapidez.

_Ya casi llego._

Escribió un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, suspiró seguro de que él estaría enfadado y el embotellamiento al que acababan de entrar sólo lo puso más nervioso.

Fue al cabo de más de veinte minutos que al fin llegó a esa hermosa casa, de verdes jardines y una piscina en la parte de atrás, la estridente música anunciando la fiesta dentro le provocaron contener la respiración unos minutos y más al ver que lo esperaban en la entrada.

Un par de molestos ojos azules lo enfocaron.

—Llevo esperándote más de dos malditas horas —bramó, su cabello rubio revoloteó cuando sacudió la cabeza —no, deben ser tres horas. Con un demonio, Itachi, te dije que iba a recogerte para evitar esto.

—Tuve un accidente —le repitió mostrándole su mano derecha donde un pequeño vendaje cubría su dorso

—Tú y tus estúpidos accidentes van a terminar volviéndome loco —en un par de zancadas ya estaba a su lado, ligerísimamente más alto y con evidente mayor masa muscular lo tomó de la muñeca para encaminarlo dentro de la casa.

La música entonces fue tan alta que casi era insoportable, Itachi se revolvió cuando no quisieron soltarlo y estuvo a punto de tropezar con su propio vestido.

—Naruto —le llamó esperando que lo soltara o al menos disminuyera la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba.

—Espera aquí —al fin se detuvo luego de que pasaran a varias personas que divertidos los invitaban a acompañarlos —no vayas a moverte porque si lo haces te juro que terminamos ahora mismo.

Le amenazó antes de apartarse, Itachi suspiró llevando su mano izquierda a su frente para acomodar algunos cabellos desordenados.

—Creíamos que ya no vendrías.

Fue otro rubio el que se acercó, su cabello largo sujeto en una coleta dejando que parte le cubriese el rostro le sonrió, su ropa tan ajustada llevaba varias lentejuelas tan brillantes como las luces de neón.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo, no sé ni porqué me invitaron.

—Vamos, si sabes que siempre eres bienvenido para divertirte un rato, ten —le ofreció una lata de cerveza.

—Pueden divertirse sin mí, Deidara —señaló abriendo la bebida para darle un sorbo.

—Sí, pero no sería lo mismo.

Su amigo carcajeó antes de que alguien más se acercara, bastante alto y fornido, su cabello azulado era el juego perfecto para los dientes afilados con los que le esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Kisame.

—Itachi que bueno verte, te ves hermosa… digo, hermoso.

Se mordió la lengua antes de responder, Itachi sabía que debido a su forma de vestir muy a menudo era objeto de miradas insistentes en doble sentido, aunque Kisame no soliese tener intenciones de mofa muy seguido.

—¿Dónde dejaste al desagradable zorro?

—Aquí.

La pregunta de Kisame no pudo ser respondida por Itachi, porque Naruto se halla detrás del hombre más alto, con el ceño fruncido y los puños presionados, en tanto Deidara contenía su risa por la cara de sorpresa del grandulón.

—Naruto, te vi hablando con-

—Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo —escupió sus palabras pasando por su lado hasta estar junto a Itachi —si nos permiten tenemos mucho que hacer.

Nuevamente le tomaron por un brazo para apartarlo, Itachi solo atinó a despedirse con un ademán antes de seguir apresurado a quien lo guiaba con poco cuidado.

—No entiendo porque sigues hablando con esos lunáticos, cuando están juntos parecen un circo.

Aunque la música seguía resonando la melodía fue algo más lenta, lo que le permitió oírlo con claridad.

—Entonces encajo perfectamente entre ellos.

Naruto se detuvo para voltear a verlo con esa misma expresión enfadada.

—No empecemos de nuevo con esto, sabes bien que tengo razón.

—Empiezo a considerar que no.

En lugar de gritar u ofenderse como creyó que Naruto reaccionaría, le sonrió, una curva pérfida en sus labios mostrando ligeramente sus blancos caninos. Inclinándose sobre Itachi, consiguiendo con facilidad arrinconarlo fue cerrando la distancia hasta poder susurrarle al oído.

—No fui yo quien se acercó con mentiras, sin embargo te perdoné por cada una de ellas. ¿Es que tan mala memoria tienes?

En un santiamén el aire se sintió pesado, irritando sus pulmones con el esfuerzo que le estaba costando respirar. No se dio cuenta pero comenzó a respirar con la boca ligeramente abierta, quizá debido al olor a tabaco y alcohol en el aire o _quizá _por el frío azul con el que Naruto podía congelarlo con una simple mirada.

—Shh tranquilo mi Itachi —farfulló— no queremos montar un espectáculo, ¿o sí?

Lo siguió chitando unos segundos más hasta que se sintió algo mejor, cuando Naruto consideró que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo lo tomó esta vez de una mano con cariño, entrelazando sus dedos como una dulce pareja.

Itachi dio un par de hondas bocanadas reactivando con ello el movimiento de los músculos de su cuerpo.

Luego de un par de minutos más llegaron con un hombre mayor, con espesa barba blanca sonrió al verlos.

—¡Sí que te tardaste Naruto!

—La princesa tardó demasiado en arreglarse —explicó con una sonrisa dándole un pequeño empujón a Itachi, para que quedase delante y aquel hombre pudiese observarlo mejor.

Los oscuros ojos de aquel sujeto los inspeccionaron con incómodo detalle, subiendo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, Itachi carraspeó exigiendo una aclaración.

—¡Es perfecta! —Exclamó luego de soltar un silbido grosero —si utilizamos un poco de relleno la portada será insuperable.

—¿Portada?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que estábamos buscando una modelo para la fotografía de la portada de nuestro disco. Y adivina qué, Itachi, tú saldrás en ella.

Itachi no ocultó su sorpresa por lo que Naruto acababa de decir, trató de retroceder pero lo sujetó por los hombros dejándolo aun a merced de la desagradable mirada de aquel anciano.

—Nunca he modelado —quiso excusarse.

—Ese no es problema, una cara bonita cara y un cuerpo con soltura pueden hacerlo sin esfuerzo, tú deja todo en nuestras manos, encanto.

Sabía que la última palabra soltada por ese sujeto enfadaría a Naruto, porque no tardó en alejarlo de ese hombre, comiéndose las ganas de amenazarlo, vociferando el resto de la fiesta, acusando a Itachi de sonreírle cuando jamás esbozó el gesto.

Tal vez por eso bebió de más, Naruto llevó una botella de cerveza tras otra a su boca y aunque Itachi también bebió no fue ni la mitad de lo ingerido por el otro. Una situación casi desesperante sin embargo tan habitual que no hizo ni el más mínimo intento para evitarla, llegando a trompicones a uno de los baños del lugar para proceder a realizarle una vulgar felación.

Itachi estaba bastante mareado así que no se quejó de los tirones a su cabello, del incesante vaivén del miembro de Naruto golpeando contra su paladar, intentando reactivar el reflejo de arcadas que podría tener una oportunidad con todo el alcohol en su organismo. La música siguió estrepitosa resonando en sus oídos, como si estuviese volviéndolo loco, cada acorde de guitarra y las baterías repiqueteando como si no hubiesen muros que pudiesen limitar la resonancia.

Se sintió como en alguno de tantos conciertos donde desde la marea de personas vitoreaba a Naruto, ansiando poder estar más cerca de él.

Fue una tragedia conseguir su cometido.

Su cuero cabelludo picó un poco más cuando le forzaron a acelerar los movimientos, con jadeos altos emitidos por su acompañante.

—Si… lo estás haciendo bien.

Así que continuo, más ansioso por hacerlo terminar y volver a respirar correctamente.

Más gemidos llegaron a medida que su respiración fue del todo irregular, el golpeteo tan desaforado que trató de retroceder y aunque no se lo permitieron logró al menos conseguir que todo el blanco simiente parase fuera de su boca embadurnando su mentón y escote, junto al casi alarido de satisfacción que Naruto emitió.

Solo respiraciones hondas se oyeron en las cuatro paredes, esta vez la música más distante.

—Eso… estuvo muy bien —Naruto sonrió desgarbado llevando su mano derecha hacia su frente para apartar algunos cabellos rubios de su rostro —vamos a continuar…

Conminó tomándolo de un brazo para levantarlo del piso, no obstante Itachi retrocedió, con las mejillas sonrojadas y gotas de semen adornándolo no tenía intenciones de dejarse follar en aquel lugar. Inhaló y exhaló profundo antes de hablar:

—Vayamos a otro lugar —ofreció tontamente.

—Pero si esto es lo mejor de todo el asunto —Naruto casi se carcajeó en su cara acomodando vagamente su miembro semi flácido de nuevo en sus pantalones —con la sensación de que alguien pudiese entrar en cualquier momento y que te vean quebrado bajo mis brazos, es tan excitante…

Declaró airoso inclinándose para quedar a su altura, afilando su sonrisa con la pestilencia del alcohol que ya no debería resentir.

—No de nuevo —buscó en lo más profundo de su pecho hablar con fuerza aunque sintiese que era mejor mantenerse callado, como una cuestión de orgullo sobre una situación que él ayudó a construir.

Trató entonces de erguirse y salir de allí pero no se lo permitieron, Naruto se apresuró a su acción estrellando su palma abierta contra la puerta, un sonido sordo que le hizo sobresaltar.

—Oh, estás tentándome. Vamos a jugar un poco.

Itachi no estaba seguro de como su relación fue transformándose en aquel adefesio que se sentía incapaz de abandonar, quizá nunca deseó prestar atención al escabroso camino que estaba labrándose, pasando por alto uno tras otro los cuestionables detalles.

Porque siempre intentó hacer lo mejor en todo aquel asunto.

Para así al menos disfrutar de caricias amables y palabras que no fueran mordaces, raros halagos que no involucrasen su apariencia.

Y sin que se diera cuenta los momentos agradables fueron cada vez menores, en cambio los tirones, la presión en sus brazos y piernas que dejarían moretones se incrementaron. Era tan fácil adivinar cuando terminaría con la mejilla en el frío piso, con las caderas levantadas aguantando el frenético movimiento de la pelvis de Naruto empujando hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas, presionando los dientes con fuerza para no deshacerse en gemidos adoloridos.

Intentó tantas veces disfrutar del cuestionable trato, oyendo conversaciones sobre cómo algunos hallaban excitante el dolor, todo mal en sus vagos intentos por entender algo que no deseaba.

Porque ya no podía distinguir con claridad cuando en verdad anhelaba intimidad con quien en su momento se sintió maravillado al poder considerarlo "su novio".

La sonrisa de Naruto que le fue radiante, como el sol en medio de su tormenta compensando todas las carencias afectivas con las que tuvo que lidiar, como ansió llegar a conocerlo en verdad.

Sin embargo sentía que comenzaba a odiar a quien imaginó su héroe.

¿Pero cómo apartarlo?

Si se sentía cual mendigo cuando un gesto afectuoso resbalaba de Naruto.

—¡Ah! —se quejó cuando las embestidas fueron apresurándose, cuando tomaron su miembro con dureza para masturbarlo, en medio del desastre que los pliegues de su vestido se transformaron.

—Así… déjalo salir.

Era tan débil ante él, no estaba resultando como quería.

O eso se repetía.

Pero el despertar entre sus sábanas y rodeado por sus brazos conseguía que quisiera darse otra oportunidad, porque el día de ayer ya no se veía tan mal.

La luz de la ventana le llegó a los ojos forzándolo a abrirlos, Itachi siseó por el dolor en su cabeza y cuerpo volteándose para acurrucarse más en Naruto, logrando que el otro se quejara entre sueños.

—La hora… —balbuceó aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces ve y fíjate —Naruto esta vez habló más claro, retirando su brazo de apoyo para Itachi y conseguir darle la espalda.

Una vez espantado su sueño por completo Itachi se incorporó con pesadez, llevando ambas manos hacia su cuello para darse un quedo masaje en sus adoloridos músculos. Suspiró pesado buscando con sus oscuros ojos el paradero de su celular bufando al no encontrarlo, así que tomando su inservible vestido del piso se cubrió como pudo para ir hacia la sala y ver el reloj de pared. Naruto debía comprar un nuevo despertador para el buró.

El departamento de Naruto era amplio y acogedor, aunque lleno de latas de cerveza y basura, era espléndido una vez que terminaba de limpiar.

—Ya es casi medio día —anunció alto para que pudiese oírlo desde la recámara.

—¡Tengo hambre!

El grito en respuesta, Itachi no tuvo más opción que ir hacia el cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha para preparar el desayuno después, aunque nombrarlo almuerzo tal vez era más apropiado.

Las ilusiones domésticas eran las que más le agradaban, pensar que Naruto y él tendrían una convivencia pacífica donde comerían juntos hablando de su día solían ocupar gran parte de sus pensamientos, sin gritos o discusiones absurdas sobre celos irracionales.

Negó desechando malos recuerdos para acomodar la comida sobre la mesa, dejando los palillos de madera a un lado.

—¿Dónde demonios lo metiste? —Naruto salió con el ceño fruncido, vestido solamente con pantalones de algodón, exhibiendo su trabajado torso desnudo.

—Lo tiré.

Quiso mantenerse sereno, sentado frente a su tazón de arroz, esperando que Naruto le creyese y que no le importase, pero no tardó en estar en frente, llevando su diestra a su cuello con rapidez presionando muy levemente.

—Y una mierda… sabes qué pasará si lo haces. Veo que hoy te decidiste por usar pantalones.

Itachi se mantuvo observando a los ojos azules de Naruto, hasta que el impulsivo rubio se apartó sonriente al haber alcanzado con la mirada su objetivo, una bolsita transparente sobre la credenza, su blanco contenido lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—¿No te gustaría probarlo? De seguro estarás más relajado en la sesión de fotos.

.

.

.

.

Quizá haya parecido un primer capítulo algo confuso, esta historia no es muy larga, en promedio serán siete u ocho partes como máximo, así que iré aclarando los detalles en el siguiente. Este primer capítulo es algo corto a modo de introducción, los siguientes serán muchos mas largos.

Este breve fic forma parte de una nueva serie en amor yaoi; Toxicity. Ahí pondré todas la ideas para fics que incluyan relaciones tóxicas, si alguien ha leído "Maleficio" sabrá más o menos como hago mi intento de llevar estos temas.

Si hablamos de edades, aquí me tomé la libertad de que Naruto fuese mayor, Itachi tiene 19 y Naruto 22. Si alguna advertencia o etiqueta no es de su agrado les pido amablemente dejar el fic, vamos a evitarnos malos ratos todos.

Muchas gracias a quienes les interese esto, nos leemos en el siguiente, cualquier duda háganmela saber.

Cuídense mucho.


	2. II

II.-

Ya podía considerar a aquella situación un tópico.

Su padre gritándole, su madre llorando en una esquina mientras abrazaba a su hermano pequeño, Itachi apenas podía reparar en el dolor de su mejilla maltratada por las bofetadas recibidas en tanto trataba de ignorar reclamos vacíos.

—¡Eres una completa vergüenza!

El menor de los insultos que solía recibir era ese, los ojos furibundos de su padre ya eran tan recurrentes desde que logró decirle que era gay, a veces solo lo ignoraba, como si en verdad no estuviese presente, en otras ocasiones buscaba hasta el menor detalle para castigarlo negándole hasta la incipiente comida que su madre dejaba caer en su plato.

Itachi trataba de ignorar tanto como su joven mente se lo permitía, hallando consuelo en los brazos de su pequeño hermano, esperanza en sus inocentes ojos y su cariño sincero. Porque desde hace unos meses solo deseaba huir de allí, abandonar esa casa y encontrar un lugar pacífico donde vivir.

Solían hablar a sus espaldas en el instituto, riendo de bromas que desconocía y empujándolo "accidentalmente" cuando menos lo esperaba, dejando muy atrás el aire de respeto que solía imponer antes de que todos se enteraran.

Ahora era simplemente una anomalía en su entorno.

Un desastroso fallo que todos deseaban borrar.

Esa noche acomodó sus almohadas con cuidado antes de dormir, sobando escasamente su mejilla enrojecida, sobresaltándose al instante en que su puerta fue abierta.

—Soy yo —la vocecita de su hermano menor lo relajó al instante, sosteniendo en manos un platillo con un emparedado fue a sentarse a su lado ofreciéndole de inmediato la comida—, le dije a mamá que aún tenía hambre.

—Gracias —aceptó sonriéndole un poco, seguro de que Sasuke también sabía que su madre era consciente de que le daría aquel diminuto bocadillo, quizá la única manera de evitar sentirse como un completo monstruo al ignorar su sufrimiento.

—Padre ya está durmiendo así que no debería haber problema en que me quede aquí.

Itachi esta vez le sonrió más amplio, aprovechando para golpear su frente con sus dedos índice y medio—. Quizá la próxima vez, Sasuke.

—Siempre dices eso.

Y aunque era cierto soltó una diminuta risa al ver el puchero de su hermano, Sasuke era un niño encantador, no merecía seguir viviendo en medio de gritos e insultos. Porque aunque quisiese negarlo, Fugaku no era un mal proveedor, siempre al tanto de sus necesidades y exigiendo disciplina, sin embargo por completo intolerante a cualquier aspecto que pudiese poner en riesgo el aspecto de familia perfecta que hasta hace poco los Uchiha tenían.

—Itachi… ¿No puedes hacer que te gusten las chicas?

Abrió más los ojos al escucharlo, contemplando curioso la repentina pregunta de Sasuke, sus mejillas algo enrojecidas por su descabella solución.

—La mayor parte del tiempo son insoportables pero…

No, no podía forzar algo así, tampoco es que lo deseara, convertir su vida en algo aún más miserable para encajar nuevamente en el molde de perfección en el que su padre lo colocó desde que nació, donde era fácil elogiarlo y decir que estaba orgulloso de sus logros. Aunque fuese sólo una mentira.

Era difícil despertar cada mañana, sentirse tan patético y estúpido cada instante, no obstante no retrocedería, ya no podía hacerlo.

—No es así de sencillo.

—Supongo, pero no quiero que padre siga tratándote así.

—Quizá necesite unas vacaciones —fue un inútil intento por aligerar la preocupación en su hermano, recibiendo un ceño fruncido a cambio, así que optó por rodearlo en sus brazos consolándose a sí mismo con el gesto. Agradeciendo el tenerlo en su vida porque sin él ya nada tendría sentido.

Tendría que rendirse por completo.

Los días transcurrieron con las misma dolorosa rutina, viendo a sus padres todos los días, sintiéndose como un extraño en las paredes de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Como era acusado de provocar todos los problemas que ellos podrían llegar a tener, esos que extrañamente se solucionarían si él desapareciera.

No recuerda bien cuando es que decidió irse, quizá fue porque su cabeza dio vueltas en tanto el sabor a sangre se mezcló con su saliva.

—No te quedes aquí, _nii-san_. No está bien, padre no puede seguir haciéndote esto.

.

Quizá fue más por la expresión en su hermanito, sus ojos brillantes cargados de ira o las pequeñas manos hechas puños a los lados, ese semblante que auguraba una respuesta física contra Fugaku en cualquier momento e Itachi no iba a ocasionarlo.

Hubiese deseado llevarlo consigo en aquel instante, sacarlo de esa casa donde al parecer ya no podían llevarse bien, donde iba desperdiciando años tras años.

Pero Itachi sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, porque tampoco tenía nada con que irse. Fue entonces su madre la que entró en su habitación esa noche, como adivinando su decisión lo ayudó a empacar, entregándole algo de dinero cuando lo acompañó a la estación de autobuses, comiéndose lágrimas o cualquier rastro de culpa en sus facciones.

No era tan maravillosa como aquel poema que Itachi le compuso en preescolar, palabras ya sin sentido que nunca arreglarían nada.

—Cuidaré a Sasuke.

Fue su despedida porque sabía que Itachi podría regresar en cualquier momento, que si una cosa jamás iba a permitir era que él padeciese algo así.

Y aunque aquella noche tomó un autobús con tan sólo quince años jamás dejó de tener contacto con su hermano.

Porque Sasuke era su ancla a tierra.

Porque necesitó verlo tan seguido como pudo para soportar lo difícil que fue comenzar en una ciudad diferente sin nadie a quien recurrir, escondiéndose entre callejones para que hombres ebrios no intentasen forzarlo. Fue allí donde su cabello y pestañas largas empezaron a ser una forma de escape.

Era más fácil conseguir dinero si sonreía con el cabello suelto y dejaba que acariciaran sus piernas, aunque al anochecer quisiese vomitar por el asco acumulado. El único empleo que consiguió donde al menos dejaron de intentar pisotearlo fue en aquel café, sin embargo allí los vestidos con moños y el labial rojo eran habituales.

—Tenemos un par de chicos aquí, tú eres muy lindo así que de seguro tendrás muchos clientes.

Y fue de aquel modo.

Debía seguir vendiendo sus sonrisas y tratos amables para conseguir su paga, lo único reconfortante era que no lo obligarían a acostarse con nadie, quizá fue aquel miedo el que lo forzó a buscar su primera experiencia con alguien a quien le tuviese un mínimo de confianza, para no sentirse como un despojo si llegaba a suceder. Porque Itachi sabía que su entorno no era nada seguro, así que cuando conoció a aquel hombre alto y robusto no repelió sus claros intentos por conquistarlo a pesar de que le llevase más de diez años y aunque Kisame lo trató bien aquella primera vez, Itachi se sintió miserable luego de yacer con él.

Como si hubiese cedido por desesperación una parte de su corazón.

El tiempo pasó tan lento los días que no debía trabajar y no podía visitar a Sasuke que se mantenía encerrado en la polvorienta habitación que le alcanzaba para rentar, rodeado por obsoletos anhelos que dudaba poder concretar.

Debió ser en un fin de semana que Deidara lo invitó a salir, un par de boletos le mostró para un concierto en uno de los pocos bares de esa olvidada ciudad.

—Con unos vestidos no faltarán los idiotas que nos inviten algo de beber, hum.

Su propuesta no le pareció tan mala, no sería la primera vez que usaran su apariencia para conseguir algún beneficio, engañar a hombres borrachos era demasiado sencillo, ya estaban acostumbrados a ello. Así que se arregló con esmero, cubriendo cualquier detalle que pudiese delatar su género, un mal cálculo al escoger "un acompañante" podría terminar con un par de golpes que no le permitirán trabajar.

Cuando llegaron a lugar la estridente música ya estaba por todos lados, Deidara casi tuvo que gritarle para que pudiese escucharlo, guiándolo entre las mesas lo llevó bastante cerca del escenario, allí fue la primera vez que lo vio.

No, no fue su primer amor, porque fue por aquel muchachito en su instituto que en verdad descubrió que no podría gustar románticamente de una mujer. Sin embargo ver a Naruto rasgando las cuerdas de aquella guitarra eléctrica al mismo tiempo que entonaba los versos de esa canción los que captaron su total atención esa noche.

Se oyó maravilloso a sus oídos, cada nota, cada verso lo deleitó, aplaudiendo como las chiquillas encantadas del público cuando la canción terminó, Itachi se descubrió fascinado por la pequeña banda que esa noche tocó, levantándose de su silla en cada momento que debían volver a cantar.

Así que luego de eso reunió el poco dinero que podía para poder pagar la entrada al lugar cuando ellos debían tocar.

Más de una vez se paró en la salida, como un tonto adolescente tratando de conseguir un autógrafo del rubio cantante, sintiéndose como un estúpido por su infantil impulso desistiendo en el último minuto. Seguro de que las posibilidades de entablar una conversación duradera con el sujeto de su admiración eran ridículamente pocas.

Deidara solía reírse cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su interés amoroso.

—Siempre lo he visto con mujeres, no creo que tengas oportunidad.

Fue su desalentador pronóstico.

Pero era obvio.

Como habría de gustarle un chico…

Pese a ello continuó asistiendo siempre que podía, cuando lograba vender más sonrisas y besos fingidos que de costumbre, conformándose con corear junto a los asistentes sus canciones.

Hasta que consiguió su atención.

El cautivador azur lo enfocó solo a él, el suave toque en su hombro para que voltease a verlo como si Itachi no estuviese consciente de sus movimientos.

—¡Hola! Casi siempre te veo por aquí y he estado pensado mucho en ti.

El corazón de Itachi dio un brinco de emoción, como si estuviese soñando y cuando él le sonrió sintió como si el sol volviese a salir después de mucho tiempo, nunca creyó que un simple esbozo de felicidad en el rostro de alguien más además de Sasuke lo hiciese sentir tan bien.

Así que se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la nueva sensación y la sonrisa que le devolvió fue de aquellas que Itachi reservaba solo para su hermano pequeño.

Por completo sincera.

Hasta el momento en que elogió su apariencia:

_Eres muy bonita._

Claro, estaba usando un vestido negro y blanco.

.

Fue sencillo mentir.

Porque no quería perder su única oportunidad de quien parecía al fin capaz de entregarle un poco de felicidad. Naruto tenía una sonrisa fácil, de esas que sólo unas pocas personas podían convertir en luminiscencia allí por donde las regalasen. En cada ocasión que debía verlo se ocupaba hasta del más mínimo detalle, terminó comprando más maquillaje del que pudiese requerir en su trabajo, más faldas y blusas de las que en realidad utilizaría, zapatos incómodos que tendría que aprender a usar.

Pero nada de eso le importó.

Poder compartir algunas horas al día con Naruto conseguía que su esfuerzo fuera recompensado, que el par de versos que le dedicaba cuando intentaba componer alguna nueva canción fueran su mayor felicidad.

Puede que haya oído un par de gritos cuando llegó demasiado tarde a alguna de sus citas por el trabajo pero les restó importancia.

Un _"estaba preocupado" _era suficiente para sentirse importante de nuevo. Era probable que su molestia también se debiese al hecho de que Itachi solo podía obsequiarle besos y caricias que no fueran dirigidas a su sujetador con relleno o a su entrepierna, así que la primera vez que Naruto le pidió sexo oral, Itachi se esmeró para complacerlo.

Retrasando lo inevitable.

Donde terminaría enterándose de todo.

Fue poco después de que Naruto descubriese donde trabajaba.

Los gritos esta vez fueron acompañados de un par de tirones que se convirtieron en moretones por la presión de sus dedos.

—¡Ese es un maldito antro de putas y maricas! ¡Dejas que esos viejos asquerosos te toquen pero yo no!

Itachi se sintió al borde del llanto porque de alguna manera Naruto tenía razón, sin embargo contuvo su angustia tanto como pudo, tratando de calmarlo.

—No es así, no nos acostamos con nadie.

Fue uno de los momentos más desesperantes que vivió desde que lo conoció, no quería ser dejado por Naruto, porque temía que la neblina de la desolación regresara si lo abandonaba.

Cuando al fin Naruto pareció entender un alivio visceral lo recorrió, Itachi ignoró la clara alarma para deleitarse en el calor de la cercanía de los brazos que lo rodearon. Fue estúpidamente feliz con las disculpas que recibió por haber sido gritado y las caricias que pretendieron aliviar las marcas dejadas en sus brazos por los jalones.

El beso en su sien y el _"te quiero"_ fue el cierre ideal para aquel amargo episodio.

Aunque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento tendría que decirle la verdad, Itachi a veces temía que Naruto ya lo hubiese descubierto, que llegaría un día a buscarlo para reclamarle y golpearlo quizá, por su infame engaño.

Pero no fue así.

Más tiempo pasó y cuando al fin cedió a la insistencia de su pareja para beber de más que se descubrió todo, aquella noche Itachi había perdido bastante de su sentido común que momentáneamente descansaba en el fondo de un vaso, risas y un montón de voces se estrellaron en sus oídos, dificultándole el poder distinguirlos.

Sintió los brazos de Naruto cargarlo, murmuraciones molestas en tanto era depositado sobre el colchón. Vano intento hizo por levantarse a tiempo, antes de que su novio lo cubriese con su peso, antes de que los besos y las caricias fueran tan placenteros que dejara de pensar por completo.

No fue como lo imaginó en lo absoluto.

—Lo sabía.

La funesta aseveración de Naruto acabó convirtiéndose en posturas incómodas y mordiscos dolorosos, Itachi intento confortarlo, regalándole palabras de amor que no fueron devueltas, aplacar el rencor en los preciosos ojos azules obedeciendo hasta el menor de los caprichos, conteniendo lo más posible cualquier mueca de dolor. Porque no deseaba que Naruto lo odiase, que aquel amor que había estado esperando no podía simplemente dejarlo.

De ser así, los pocos sueños que estuvo labrando desde que lo conoció no servirían de nada.

Cuando al fin despertó el dolor en sus sienes fue casi insoportable, como el retumbar de un tambor mal usado, siseó quejándose antes de espabilarse por completo y con ello ser consciente de su situación. Se sintió aterrado cuando se descubrió sólo sobre la cama, con su ropa hecha girones en el piso, su respiración se aceleró cuando la línea de cardenales en sus brazos fue lo de menos.

Se había acostado con Naruto.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que podría salirse por su boca si no lograba calmar su respiración, en cada vano intento por soltar una honda bocanada de aire sentía ahogarse más, incluso en su desesperado estado se levantó, ignorando el dolor en su espalda y el repentino vértigo cuando puso un pie descalzo sobre la madera del piso.

No podía utilizar su ropa por lo que se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con una de las sábanas antes de salir de la habitación, sintiendo algo más fácil la tarea de respirar. Era la primera vez que visitaba el departamento de Naruto, quiso suponer que lo trajo ahí y que no lo abandonó en un motel de paso.

Cuando divisó la sala de inmediato el olor a tabaco se coló en sus fosas nasales y su ansiedad se intensificó al ver a Naruto solo vestido con sus pantalones sentado en una de las sillas fumando, sacándole profundas caladas al cigarro sin prestarle atención por unos instantes, hasta que los irises azules lo enfocaron sin una pizca de anhelo.

Itachi se sintió mareado, temió esta vez que su corazón fuese a detenerse.

—Al fin despiertas… luces horrible.

Tragó pesado, intentando inútilmente que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera. Sus manos temblaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, sujetando con toda su fuerza la sábana que envolvía su desnudez.

—Voy a… voy a arreglarme y-

—¿Y qué? ¿Pretender que soy un completo estúpido a quien no le molesta salir con un travesti?

Las hirientes palabras quisieron forzarlo a salir de allí sin importar como se viese, pero Itachi no quería conformarse con aquella voz en su cabeza que le susurró:

_No seas tan ciego._

Porque ni la sonrisa cínica en labios de Naruto pudo convencerlo.

—Quería decírtelo, iba a hacerlo.

—¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo a alguna de tus "amiguitas" de ese asqueroso bar se les fuese la lengua? Para que un desconocido me dijese lo que tú me querías ocultar.

Entonces se puso de pie, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal que alcanzó a ver antes de que Naruto lo asiera por un brazo con fuerza hasta llevarlo a la misma silla donde hace nada estaba, sentándolo allí.

—Me subestimas demasiado, mi pequeña _Tachi_ —se inclinó para susurrarle casi al oído.

Itachi se encogió en hombros cuando el alcohol restante en su estómago le provocó agruras y la filosa mirada de Naruto parecía querer acabar con él. ¿Acaso ya lo sabía?

—Naruto-

—Deberías irte. He terminado contigo.

Un exasperante silencio tentó a volverlo loco, sus puños presionaron con más fuerza tornando casi blancos sus nudillos, un temblor violento asaltando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Quizá debió hacerlo, irse en aquel momento.

Pero no pudo.

Sus brazos se movieron solos y sujetaron a Naruto antes de que se apartase, su boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para contener su desolación que lo forzó a derramar lágrimas desesperadas.

—Déjame explicarte. ¡Hice todo esto porque en verdad te amo!

Y barriendo con su orgullo pidió una oportunidad para que escuchara sus razones, para explicarle quien era realmente, que sus sentimientos sí eran honestos. Un sollozo no pudo contener y más cuando tiraron con fuerza para que lo soltase.

—¿Quieres ganarte mi perdón?

La inusitada propuesta le heló la piel.

No estaba seguro de si Naruto dijo aquello porque en verdad deseaba perdonarlo, enamorarse de él a pesar de su gigantesca mentira, afirmarle que no le importase que fuera un chico.

O sólo estaba buscando la manera de vengarse.

Pero sentía amarlo demasiado así que lo dejó pasar.

Pese a sentirse frente a una enorme montaña que no podía rodear, Itachi hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para escalarla y llegar a la cima.

No podía simplemente echarse a llorar por su corazón herido creyendo que Naruto jamás lo quiso.

Así que cerraba los ojos ante alguna palabra mordaz, sonriendo suave después para que Naruto no la repitiese, para que resoplase torciendo los labios antes de acercarse y abrazarlo.

Como cuando se conocieron.

Le vio ir a buscarlo en más de una ocasión con el rostro lleno de golpes, culpándolo por seguir usando vestidos en el trabajo y más vestidos cuando Naruto mismo se lo pedía.

Como si no supiese que quería en realidad.

E Itachi tampoco estaba seguro de si deseaba seguir en aquel trabajo, tratando de engañar a todo el mundo y de paso a sí mismo.

Entonces el tiempo siguió avanzando.

A veces era feliz, no podía negarlo.

Los días en que Naruto lo invitase a salir, lo paseara sujetándolo de una mano para terminar en su cama rodeado por caricias amables y besos delicados.

O los días que pudiese ir a ver a su hermanito y contarle que estaba bien, poder comprarle algún presente o simplemente llevarlo comer _onigiris_ en un buen lugar.

Los demás días y desafortunadamente eran los mayores, trataría de pasarlos con los menores saldos. Ignorar los insultos de algunos clientes, los reproches de Naruto que en ocasiones le dejaban algunos moretones al chocar contra alguna puerta cuando lo empujaba por "accidente" en medio de alguna discusión.

Porque estaba seguro de que Naruto no lo golpearía con intención.

Porque siguieron siendo novios aun cuando Itachi le había ocultado algo tan importante.

De momento era más que suficiente.

.

Itachi contuvo un jadeo cuando una de las muchachitas que lo ayudaba a vestirse rozó de manera intencional su piel con el cierre del vestido de maid que acababan de colocarle, ella se disculpó con una sonrisa por más hipócrita en tanto continuaba con su labor. Lo peinaron y lo maquillaron antes de dirigirlo a ese escenario dispuesto frente a un montón de luces, almohadones en negro regados por todo el piso.

—¡Te ves estupenda!

Aquel hombre con el que Naruto había acordado una sesión fotográfica la noche anterior volvió a aparecer, acompañado por otros dos que llevaban cámaras de mano consigo.

—Sabía que eras ideal para la imagen.

Itachi dio un leve asentimiento, conteniéndose de preguntar por Naruto.

—¡Vamos a empezar!

Dio la orden y un par de palmadas para que todos allí comenzaran a moverse, las luces del pequeño set se encendieron haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos por su exagerado brillo.

—Ponte por acá, muñequita —dijo uno de los fotógrafos tratando de tomarlo de una mano, Itachi de inmediato se apartó para evitar el contacto.

Yendo directamente en medio de las luces para terminar con aquello cuanto antes, suspiró tratando de relajarse.

Solo necesitaba fingir en sus expresiones.

Unas cuantas fotografías y podría regresar a… casa.

—Vamos, muestra un poco más. Eso es.

Recibió órdenes sencillas, inclinarse más a un lado o flexionar las rodillas de un modo en específico, Itachi esbozó sonrisas afiladas cuando lo creyó necesario, aunque se sintió algo más nervioso cuando Naruto se acercó junto a ese anciano murmurando cosas entre sí.

Unos ligeros aplausos recibió cuando dejaron de hostigarlo con el flash.

—¿Ya terminamos? —preguntó.

—No lo creo —Naruto se acercó sonriente y mostrándole lo que llevaba en manos, una curiosa diadema con orejas negras de gato —vamos a probar con esto, quien sabe y podamos vender las fotos a una revista.

El rio pero Itachi no le halló la gracia, no iba a prestarse para algo así.

—Solo bromeo —le susurró al notar su incomodidad, le colocó las vergonzosas orejas de gato aunque Itachi intentó apartarse —solo serán unas cuantas fotografías o es que no quieres complacerme.

Naruto se relamió los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

Casi a las ocho de la noche terminaron con aquella estresante sesión, Itachi ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las fotografías que le tomaron pudieran ser utilizadas para la portada de un disco de rock, quizá con los suficientes filtros podrían darle alguna utilidad.

—Vamos a comer, muero de hambre —Naruto se asomó al vestidor donde Itachi terminaba de cambiarse—, iremos al Ichiraku, quiero comer ramen.

—Claro, salgo enseguida.

Contuvo su pequeña emoción como pudo, aquel día en particular Itachi había optado por utilizar unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter de cuello alto. Cuando se vestía como un simple muchacho, Naruto casi nunca lo invitaba a salir, así que la repentina propuesta para cenar le produjo una grata sorpresa, como si estuviesen recompensándolo por su esfuerzo de aquel día.

—Esperare afuera, no vayas a tardar. Aunque parecías muy divertido posando para esos tipos, quizá quieras quedarte a ver si ellos te invitan a comer.

Pero de inmediato Naruto mandó al suelo su ligero buen ánimo, el reclamo irónico y sin fundamento se retorció en su estómago. Nunca creyó darle motivos para que sintiese celos, sin embargo Naruto era un experto en tergiversar cualquier situación para insinuarle que brincaría a la cama con el primero que se lo pidiera.

—Sabes que no es cierto —se defendió en tono bajo sin querer mirarle.

—Si tú lo dices…

Agregó en tono casual para salir dejándolo solo con sus desalentadores pensamientos.

Itachi no se sintió bien.

No obstante terminó de cambiarse, tratando de animarse a sí mismo con la idea de ir a comer con Naruto, imaginado una bonita cena donde conversarían de algo agradable sin dobles sentidos. Salió a pasos rápidos casi evadiendo a cualquier persona de ese estudio de fotografía, lo último que necesitaba es que alguien lo interceptara para burlarse o intentar ligar.

Con el cabello sujeto decidió colocarse un gorro de lana antes de atravesar la puerta principal, sonriendo al hallar a Naruto.

Apoyado en uno de los postes de luz mientras tecleaba su celular.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Naruto no le dijo nada durante unos segundos, cuando terminó de enviar el mensaje guardó el aparato para verle al fin, analizándolo por un par de segundos antes de decidirse a poner sus manos sobre su gorro para retirarlo con calma.

—No me gusta cuando cubres tu cabello —concluyó antes de devolverle la prenda y ponerse a caminar.

Itachi se sintió miserablemente feliz por la insignificancia, se apresuró a su lado comiéndose las ganas de tomarle la mano, a Naruto no le agradaban las muestras de afecto públicas cuando no estaba vestido de mujer.

Una vez llegaron al lugar no tardaron en ordenar la comida, ramen como el inmediato pedido, comieron en medio de una simple charla, sobre música y películas.

Hasta que Naruto le hizo aquel pedido.

—Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sin estar seguro de sí dar rienda libre a su felicidad porque podrían verse todos los días, despertar juntos y llevar una vida más de pareja o preocuparse por el hecho de que estaría presente en todo momento cuando Naruto bebiese de más o tomase alguna "píldora".

—Ya estoy harto de ese horrible piso donde vives, además ya todos en mi edificio saben de ti, así que no tiene sentido que vivamos separados. Vamos a recoger tus cosas mañana, voy a practicar con los chicos en la noche.

—Podemos esperar hasta el fin de semana, acabo de pagar la renta y sería más fácil-

—Mañana, a menos que quieras que cambie de opinión —la mirada fija de Naruto junto a su diestra que presionó levemente su mano sobre la mesa lo interrumpió —pensé que querías esto.

—Lo quiero. Pero no recuperaré mi depósito así que al menos podría mantener ocupado el lugar por unos días más.

—Son solo unos yenes, no te preocupes por eso.

Y Naruto volvió a sonreírle.

Entonces fue fácil aceptar su propuesta, al día siguiente lo acompañó con extraño buen humor, ayudándolo a empacar la ropa y lo demás, Itachi quiso creer que era porque también estaba feliz ya que vivirían juntos. Aceptando de buena gana cuando Naruto le dijo que sólo llevara ropa y artículos personales, que lo mejor era vender los muebles porque estaban demasiado viejos y aunque se sintió algo en conflicto al deshacerse de esos desmantelados enseres que pudo comprar a medio uso con todo su esfuerzo.

Naruto tenía razón, estaban demasiado maltratados y sólo ocuparían espacio innecesario.

Al atardecer ya habían desocupado el viejo lugar, Itachi agradeció a la anciana dueña de la casona que lo recibió por unos cuantos billetes la primera vez y aunque ella le deseó buena suerte, su expresión se endureció al saber que se mudaría con Naruto.

—No olvide su celular.

Fue su única recomendación.

Fue ya al anochecer que se tomó su tiempo de acomodar su ropa junto a la de Naruto, ya que este acababa de salir una amplia sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios. Ordenaría todo y le prepararía algo de comer, aguardaría hasta que llegase y quizá por fin podría tener una vida tranquila junto a la persona que amaba.

Y aunque esa noche no pudieron comer juntos porque Naruto regresó casi en la madrugada y bástate ebrio fue feliz al acurrucarse a su lado cuando al fin consiguió dormirlo luego de unos cuantos gritos.

Los siguientes días fueron algo más calmados, se vieron solo en la noche y cenaron casi como en las fantasías de Itachi.

Fue después de un par de semanas que Itachi aprovechó uno de sus días libres entre semanas para salir de compras, con algunos gastos menos pudo aprovechar su dinero para comprar un par de libros, aunque no hubiese terminado la secundaria pensaba hacerlo en cuanto contase con mejores ingresos. El departamento de Naruto quedaba en el tercer piso de aquel edifico, pese a no ser residencial era un lugar bastante agradable y amplio. Hasta donde sabía era un obsequio que su abuelo le dio poco antes de morir, a Naruto tampoco le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia.

—¿Eres nuevo? Es la primera vez que te veo por el edificio.

La aguda y entusiasta voz de aquella muchachita llamó su atención, de grandes anteojos y cabello castaño le sonrió desde las escaleras.

—Soy Alice y vivo en el segundo piso —se presentó innecesariamente.

—Me mudé hace poco, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi —más por cortesía tuvo que decirle su nombre subiendo los escalones, debiendo pasar de manera obligatoria por su lado al hacerlo.

—Qué bueno, hay pocos chicos de mi edad por aquí. Podríamos ser amigos si no tienes problema, papá no me deja salir mucho así que me aburro luego del instituto.

La acelerada manera en que ella estaba tratando de entablar una conversación le causó gracia, le recordó a algunos de sus amigos cuando aún asistía a clases, así que respondió a algunas de sus preguntas.

Gastó varios minutos allí, enterándose de graciosas anécdotas de los demás vecinos, confirmando que Naruto era considerado parte de los escandalosos del edificio.

—Eres un chico muy lindo.

Le dijo al final, balanceándose sobre sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, con las manos tras la espalda tratando de mitigar el enorme sonrojo en su cara.

—La mayoría de los chicos de mi instituto son unos idiotas —agregó casi en un murmullo.

Y aunque la muchachita le agradó quizá era mejor aclararle sus gustos, seguramente después de eso no le volvería a hablar.

—¿Verdad que es un encanto?

Ambos respingaron al oír una tercera voz, Itachi contuvo la respiración al percatarse en el acto de quien se trataba. Naruto los observaba desde los escalones del piso de abajo, apoyado en la baranda como si los hubiese estado viendo hace mucho.

—¡Na-Naruto, buenas noches! —Ella hizo una leve reverencia algo nerviosa antes de encaminarse por el pasillo —ya debo irme, te veré después, Itachi.

Se despidió con un ademán.

Itachi solo asintió dedicando toda su atención en Naruto, quien no se movió ni un solo centímetro, aun observándolo con una sonrisa poco fiable.

—Compré salmón para la cena, pensaba prepararlo con arroz y-

—Creí que no te gustaban las niñas.

Lo acusó endureciendo sus facciones, dejando claro su enfado.

* * *

Saludos, gracias por las lecturas, espero este capítulo les haya resultado interesante, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Cuídense mucho.


End file.
